Never Give up: Forever Hopeful
by TeriLK
Summary: ON HIATUS Sticks and stones may hurt my bones but words will hurt me more. Ten years after Syaoran left Sakura with a broken heart and one for himself, they meet again but it's not a happy reunion and maybe not even happily ever after.
1. -=Tomoeda, Japan=-

Never Give up: Forever Hopeful

By: Flamez of Hope AKA. F.H/Taylor Chapter 1- Tomoeda, Japan 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Before I start I'd just like to say one thing… Which I very stupidly forgot… So on with the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do NOT own Card Captor Sakura, Or 'Card Captors'- (Stupid dubbing bastards- SUBS FOREVER DUBS NEVER! -_-;;) CLAMP DOES-SO STOP ASKIN! Okay (I wish) no one asks… what the hell am I talking about? Okay whatever… um… well… if I did… honestly I would not put Meiling's bitchy over-possesive self in the picture… even though she really ain't THAT bad… I just can't stand the THOUGHT of ANYONE getting in the way of Syaoran and Sakura! ~S+S Foreva!~ And why the HELL did they make TOMOYO (Not Madison- I HATE that name- although I like the name Taylor ^^;) such a bloody stuck up valley girl? Now HONESTLY! SHE WAS SO SWEET IN THE JAPANESE EPISODES (okay that I saw- but I'm not Japanese you know!) That's another thing- I'm going to ATTEMPT to write some Japanese things… just for the sake of… the TRUE stuff… okay whatever on with the Fic! R+R Please- it's my first time so please be gentle! Flames or not (not, not, NOT!) Please and thank you! And what else can I say? I babble too much! So start reading- hurry, hurry- hustle, hustle people I don't have all day! Hehehe sorry about my weirdness… but I'm always like that! Now you don't need a key… and remember I have funny little 'moments' at the end of each chapter, hehe!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-=Sakura's P.O.V=-

            _I am the Card Mistress. It was so long ago when the adventure began, and I met him. But then he left me. All alone, and he has never responded to my letters, and whenever I called he was never available. Normally someone would have given up, but I will never give up on him. Never. I won't allow it, no matter how frail my hope becomes, even if my dearest friends give up on him also, even if the sky came crashing down, I would never give up on him…My love, why did you leave me? Why did I say those things? Is it my fault? Yes it has to be… or we'd be together now… right?_

My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Right now… I'm 22 years old. My Okaa-san, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, died when I was just 3 years of age. My Otou-san, Kinomoto Fujitaka, died in a car accident with my Onii-chan, Kinomoto Touya, when I was 19. I live in Japan, currently with my dear cousin and best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, and my aunt Daidouji Sonomi. She tells me about my kaa-san all the time.

Everyone in our small town of Toemoda knows everyone else- and it seems that I have many friends. But not at all- in fact I have but a very select group of friends. They are: (of course) Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiiragazwa Eriol (My half-father, the reincarnation of Clow himself.) Mihara Chiharu, Yamazaki Takashi, Yanagisawa Naoko, Sasaki Rika (engaged to our old sensei- Terada Yoshiyuki) Li Meiling and… _him. Li Syaoran_. At least I think you could call us friends. The last time I heard from _him _was… at least 10 years. A decade. A lifetime. I guess it wasn't meant to be- no I won't talk about it now. Well Meiling lives here with Wei in _his _old apartment. That's not that far away from Tomoyo's house so we talk all the time- after we'd set aside our differences- Meiling became very good friends with us. 

We're all kind of drifting apart, however- our little circle of friends. Eriol (who broke up with Kaho, or Mizuki-sensei, some time ago because they agreed that it wasn't destiny) is moving back to Toemoda very soon (probably to be with Tomoyo, they love eachother so!). I'm happy for them. Meiling is still single, but she says it's because she's waiting for her special someone, she had her eye on him in Hong Kong (A/N: It's NOT Syaoran, don't worry!) and they are waiting to meet each other again. That's nice. Chiharu has Takashi (of course), Terada-sensei and Rika are planning to marry next year, while Naoko moved to America. She went after her dream about the paranormal. I've overcome my fear… slightly… but we still keep in touch with Naoko. 

We still keep in touch, but we rarely see each other anymore, with the exception of Meiling, Tomoyo and I. Tomoyo is a fashion designer and my songwriter, while I am a model for her and the famous singer from Japan; Sakura Blossom. How original, I know, but I still love cherry blossoms. Meiling, the expert martial artist, founded one of the few martial arts schools in Tomoeda, and, amazingly, still supervising it from day to day she still has time to help out Tomoyo and I. She's a true friend! 

Syaoran… what to say about him? Every time I think of him- it brings back good memories of course. But it also breaks my heart- and Tomoyo and Meiling are the only ones who understand that. Who would ever understand that… maybe Eriol too but we rarely talk anymore… even for my half-father. 

..::Flashback::..

            "Sakura-chan, can I talk to you? In private?" Syaoran asked me. "Sure, Shoaran-kun!" I replied, still my, usual, genki self. This was exactly 10 years ago from today. It was January 28th. "Sakura-chan… you know I care for you very much…" My heart raced, because I thought this would be the perfect time to respond to him, you see Syaoran had told me that he was in love with me long ago, after he helped me defeat Eriol by transforming Light and Dark to Sakura Cards. "Shoaran-kun…" I began, but signalled me to let him continue, "Sakura… I-… I- My mother called me. She told me that… I have to leave… g-go back to Hong Kong to take my place as the leader of the clan… I'll be leaving today… and I can't come back until I've completed my training and become leader… Sakura-chan I'm sorry… please forgive me…" I couldn't believe it. I couldn't just LET him GO! "Shoaran-kun… why didn't you tell me sooner?" I was on the verge of tears, and he was holding them back, "I- I wanted you to be happy Sakura…" I was enraged, "HAPPY!? You thought that I would be HAPPY if I just let you GO!? Leave me alone, not even TELL me? Li Syaoran, you are so selfish! How could you not tell me? Why am I always the last to know? How could you say you care if you couldn't even tell me you were walking out of my life?" I broke down in tears. He was shocked, needless to say, and tried to comfort me, "Sakura I thought… thought… that maybe it would be for the best if I just…left… because maybe you wouldn't care…" That did it. "W-Wouldn't Care?! WOULDN'T CARE?! HOW COULD YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? FOR THE BEST!? LI SYAORAN YOU GET ON THAT PLANE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN- HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULDN'T CARE, I GUESS WE AREN'T SUCH GOOD FRIENDS AFTER ALL IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT MUCH ABOUT ME OR DON'T EVEN CONSIDER TELLING ME, NO DON'T GO AND TELL NAÏVE SAKURA, SHE WON'T CARE!!" I ran away, not giving him any time to respond, leaving trails of my tears and broken heart along the way.

..::End Flashback::..

-=3rd Person P.O.V.=-

            "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, in her STILL sing-song voice. No response. "Sakura-chan?" Still, no response. "Sakura-chan! Daijibou ka?" Not even a flinch. Tomoyo was worried, but then grinned mischievously, "Oh Sakura-chan," She sang, "I hear that Li-kun might be coming for a visit very soon-" Yup, that did it. "WHAT!? WHEN!? WHERE?! WHO SAID?! TOMOYO-CHAN TALK TO ME HERE!!" Sakura quickly went into a hysterical state, while Tomoyo was laughing hysterically. "*laugh* S-s-Sakura-chan… *laugh* y-you… *laugh* are s-soooo…*laugh* gullible! *laugh*" Tomoyo choked out, while Sakura fumed. Suddenly Tomoyo got starry-eyed and whipped out her trusty camera, "Ohohohohoho… BUT YOU'RE SO KAWAII!!!!!!!! EVEN WHEN YOU'RE ALL PANICKY!!!!!! OHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Sakura fell animé style then got up and sweat-dropped. MAJORLY ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;. Then realized the camera was there. To liven up the mood a little, she decided to put on a little act and get back at Tomoyo. "So, little camera, I see that I meet you and you're master once again, in action just in time to tape some more 'kawaii' scenes of… moi?" She then playfully directed her gaze to Tomoyo who was starting to get a little freaked out. "S-Sakura-chan? Why are you acting so strangely… even though it's SOO KAWAII!!" Tomoyo got those oh-so-familiar stars in her eyes again. "Ohh Tomoyo… can I see you're camera for JUST a second… please?" And Sakura put on her famous puppy-dog eyes that no one could resist to, with a little evil glint in them, and Tomoyo gave in… for a second. When she realized what she was doing, she snapped back to reality, "Ohohohoho! My little Saku-chan! Don't go thinking that you can pull these mean games on- HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KINOMOTO SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo wailed, for Sakura had just snatched her camera! (A/N: OMG! SHE DIDN'T! NO LITERALLY! I could swear it was attatched to her hand or something! -_-;; I'm not joking!) "Awwwww is little Tomo-chan upset? *laughs hysterically*" Sakura just went around the mansion halls, laughing away, Tomoyo wailing chasing her. After about… an hour (A/N: x_X;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) They collapsed, totally exhausted, and it was only… 2 PM!? Whoa… 

-=Tomoyo's P.O.V=-

            I don't believe MY Sakura-chan would be so mean to me! *Sniff* MY KAWAII SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sniff Sniff* I'll get back at her somehow… "Sakura-chan…" I asked. I had to bring up why she was so spaced out before, even though I already knew, but this was getting ridiculous. "Yes, Tomoyo-chan?" She responded. "Where you thinking about… Li-kun again? You know it's been a long time now, maybe you should…" I immediately regretted mentioning anything about him. "Tomoyo… I won't just give up! I know that someday he'll come back…" Sakura said… seeming more calm than usual. "But Sakura… didn't you say before that you told him you…" I hesitated, "You never wanted to see him again?" She froze. Yes I think that did it. "I… I did… didn't I? Oh, Tomoyo-chan! I did! I didn't mean it! No wonder! Maybe he probably wants nothing to do with me! That's why he hasn't been keeping contact! I shouldn't have been angry! I shouldn't have said that… I-I…" She broke into tears, I really didn't mean to do this to her, but she has to see the truth… no, I'm not giving up on her! If Li-kun won't come to her, then… "OH!!!!! Sakura-chan, don't cry anymore! DAIDOUJI TOMOYO AND HER BRILLIANCE HAS STRUCK AGAIN!!!!!!! OHOHOHOHOHO!!!!! ULTIMATE KAWAII MISSION! WE'RE GOING TO HONG KONG!!!"

Yes, the perfect plan! "HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!??????!!!!!!?" (A/N: Now REALLY, who do you THINK said that?! ^^;) Sakura screamed in surprised!! "Nani!? Are you serious Tomoyo-chan!? WAIIIIII!!!!!! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!" and she started jumping around…

-=Sakura's P.O.V=-

"I GET TO SEE SYOARAN AGAIN!! I GET TO SEE SYOARAN AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GET TO SEE LI SYOARAN AGAIN!!!!! WWWWWAAAAAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" OMG. OMG. OH.MY.GOSH!!!! ARIGATOU KAMI-SAMA!!!! I GET TO SEE SYOARAN AGAIN!!! WAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was my usual SUPER, ULTIMATE, GENKI SELF ONCE AGAIN!!!!!!

-=3rd Person P.O.V=-

            Yes, Sakura was all 'genikish' and Tomoyo just sweat-dropped but taped her anyways, screaming "KAWAII!!!!! MISSION KAWAII!!!" I think we all know what that means…

            Yes, Project Syoaran and Sakura begins! Things sure haven't changed, even if they're adults… I guess that's the way things are, and will forever be in Tomoeda, Japan!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hehe that's it for first chapter! Tell me, what did you think? Please don't hurt me! I'm too young to die! It's my first ficcy! **

**Leave me alone! *Sniff sniff* **

**Now for… drumroll please, the AUTHOR SPOTLIGHT!**

**Taylor (AKA. ME, THE AUTHOR YOU DOLTS- whoops sorry about that outburst!): OH YEAH WHOS' DA MASTER!  I just finished chapter 1... I just finished chapter 1...**

**Bunny-face (AKA. Usada Bunny, Rabi ~En~ Rose, or my friend!): Tay... you MIGHT want to stop that... I mean... it's just ONE chapter...**

**Syaoran: *mumbling* And it probably sucked...**

**Sakura: Hehe...**

**Taylor: WHAAAAAT?! YOU'RE LUCKY I PUT UP WITH YOU! ONLY FOR SAKURA'S BENEFIT BECAUSE YOU TWO LOOK SO BLOODY GOOD TOGETHER AND YOU'RE PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER AND… AND… AND BECAUSE… *mumbles* well it's not like I put YOU in this chapter, anyways… **

***Syaoran and Taylor have the famous Death Glare contest***

**Touya: Great, now she steals MY job!**

**Rika: Tay... I think you're in trouble...**

**Sakura: HOE!? Ano... Sayonara!!**

***Everyone gets outta here before Taylor explodes***

**Tomoyo: Whoops! Too late! And I don't BELIEVE I didn't have my camera for that! Ohohohohohoho!**

***Everyone comes back and sweat-drops***

**Taylor: Well now that that's… over… I think… someone tell me if I got any spellings wrong and help me with Japanese words PLEASE! I'M NOT JAPANESE! THANKS! ERRRR… I mean… Domo Arigatou? Sorr- er… Gomen Nasai? Hehehe how am I doing?**

**Ja!  
~Flamez of Hope/ F.H.~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. -=Hong Kong, China=-

Never Give up: Forever Hopeful

By: Flamez of Hope AKA. F.H/Taylor

_Chapter 2- Hong Kong, ChinaTomoeda, Japan_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ahhhhhhh I see you have read my first chapter… and I take it that you liked it… very, VERY much, ne? But of course! What would you expect from my greatness, my brilliance, my weirdness! I am… the one and only, Taylor, All the way, no more- no less! Haha! Now for your favourite part of any fan fiction, the disclaimer! Okay of course it's not, but I always try to liven mine up just a tad because they're so boring and straightforward (no offence!)   
****Disclaimer: *starts singing the Graduation song, (which, btw, I don't own either)* As we go on, we remember… 'CLAMP owns CCS, says this disclaimer.' And as our lives change, from whatever. 'Dubs are evil… Subs forever!' *stops due to horrible singing and stench of rotten tomatoes.* So what, I'm not the best singer in the world, so sue me! (Actually don't, I lost my wallet, so I'm in debt right about now!) Well I don't own CCS, but one day I will when I TAKE OVER THE WORLD *cackles* Um, you didn't hear a THING, understand? Now anyways, I don't own it, or the DUB, CL           AMP does, (and Nelvana, is it?) so ALL characters, except ones made by moi, and I'll describe them, Belong to THEM! And any story-changes from the original plot belong to ME! And that's the ENTIRE STORY! HAHA! Errrrrr… anyways…   
            I'll try to make it more humorous than mushy, and remember, Eriol and Tomoyo, Meiling and Kyori (Made that up ^^;), Chiharu and Takashi and let's not forget… SYOARAN AND SAKURA!! WAAII!!! KAWAIIII!!!!!!!!! ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;; Hehe… So let's start with where we left off last time before I get any weirder, if it were possible… hold on a second, that is NOT a bad idea… hehehe… reminds me to tell you to read my Author Moment for more weird and wacky moments with yours truly! So without further ado, here's Chapter 2 (WAI! THAT RHYMES ^^;;)- Hong Kong, China. (That's right, it's time for Syaoran! *cough cough* (Offstage: Syaoran + Sakura glares while Tomoyo screams "KAWAII SO CUTE AND PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER, NOW THEY ACT LIKE EACHOTHER!") -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Errrr….. on with the fic… (Offstage: Everyone's sweat-dropping at Tomoyo's state at the moment… while I slowly slip away before I am severly injured!)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-=Syoaran's P.O.V=-

_I am the Descendant. It was so long ago when the adventure began, and I met her. But then when I was leaving, she told me never to come back, so now I have no reason to. I'm all alone now, and the clan has forbidden me to have any contact with my friends from Japan whatsoever because I failed to become the master of the cards, even though they realize now she was destined to be their mistress, I still can't until I've completed my training. Someone like me would never give up so easily, and I'm not saying I won't, it's just that even though my training's almost complete and I can go back to Japan after I take my place as leader of the Li Clan, would she be waiting for me there? Who do I have left? If I had told her sooner and explained, would we be together right now? _

My name is Li Syaoran. Right now… I'm 23 years old. My father, who was the head of the Li Clan, disappeared when I was too young to remember, then later was named dead, but I was too young to understand that at the time. My mother, Li Yelan, and 4 sisters, Li Fuutie, Li Fanren, Li Feimei and Li Seifa, live in the Li Mansion, with our many servants of course. We barely see each other anymore. My sisters are always away doing their job as… well I don't even remember now, and my mother is a very busy woman. She never really has time for any of us, and we aren't supposed to show much affection, say the elders. That's how the Li Clan has been for, well forever, and that's how we keep our reputation in China, and the world. Yes, the Famous Li Clan.

I don't have many friends, at least these days. Everyone in this busy city of Hong Kong is always rushing around, always traffic, some places so crowded there's never even time to think. I don't know a lot of people, and with all the people I see each day, it's impossible to remember them all. It seems the only place I can find peace is in the Li Family gardens, where I have a little secluded area, for myself. I always go there, but I won't get into details about it- it is a secret area after all. What friends I do have? Friends, strong word- isn't it? Well here in China, there's Tsunakai Kyori, that's Meiling's so-called "boyfriend," although they aren't 'official.' Then there's Myoanaka Leison, he's the smart one of the group. Kojito Tanaka, what to say about her? She's just… a little tom-boyish I guess, that's why she hangs with us a lot, or it might be because she has the hots for Lei, and of course so do all her little groupies. Last but not least is my best bud, Kyotonski Chino. Yup, he's the… well he's Chino. No questions asked! (A/N: Yes, these are the characters I made up, yes the names are weird but I'm NOT Chinese! So cut me sum slack, oh that means I don't know Chinese words either! HELP!) We hang around whenever possible, but most of the time we're all busy, especially myself, with my training. 

Who do I have in Japan? Well there's Daidouji-san, Mihara- san, Yanagisawa- san, Takashi, Hiiragazwa, of course my cousin, Meiling, and then there's. _Her. _Kinomoto Sakura. Now what to say about Sakura? She's… beautiful, athletic, well, average in the academic field, and… just… great. You know, it's been 10 years, at least. And I can't even get over one girl, probably just a thing of the past, even though it still feels that I love her. Well, currently, I have a girlfriend… but I just don't seem to feel as strongly for her, more as if she's just a friend, nothing more. But I can't hurt her feelings, when I have the courage, I'll break it to her gently. It's just not the same as how I felt… feel… for Sakura. My Ying- Fa, well I'm not sure if she's mine… (A/N: That bloody baka! What was he thinking, getting a girlfriend! I COULD KILL HIM FOR DOING THIS TO SAKURA, But it's my story… don't worry, just makes things more interesting!) Well anyways, my 'girlfriend' is Korijinya Aimyano, or Amy-chan for short. Although I don't deserve her, not if I love Sakura-chan…  

Things here have been very boring, plain. And yet even if this is my hometown, I feel so uncomfortable here. As if I don't belong here. I feel more welcome in Japan. When will I ever go back? So much training… then the head of the Li Clan… I probably won't be able to stay in Japan, after all. I'll have to stay here to support my family. But… why does life have to be like this? I wonder if I'll ever see Sakura and the others ever again? 

..::Flashback::..

"HAPPY!? You thought that I would be HAPPY if I just let you GO!? Leave me alone, not even TELL me? Li Syaoran, you are so selfish! How could you not tell me? Why am I always the last to know? How could you say you care if you couldn't even tell me you were walking out of my life?" Sakura answered me and broke down into tears. I was shocked, needless to say! I had just told her about me leaving. "Sakura I thought… thought… that maybe it would be for the best if I just…left… because maybe you wouldn't care…" I stuttered out, I mean I tried to comfort her, I had no idea what way she would react, it's just so confusing! "W-Wouldn't Care?! WOULDN'T CARE?! HOW COULD YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? FOR THE BEST!? LI SYAORAN YOU GET ON THAT PLANE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN- HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULDN'T CARE, I GUESS WE AREN'T SUCH GOOD FRIENDS AFTER ALL IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT MUCH ABOUT ME OR DON'T EVEN CONSIDER TELLING ME, NO DON'T GO AND TELL NAÏVE SAKURA, SHE WON'T CARE!!" She just burst out, lashed out at me and ran away, not giving me any time to respond, not that I would have, I was in too much shock. I didn't mean to do this to her, I didn't know what affect it would have on her. I mean I told her I loved her, I care for her very much, but she never responded, so I thought she would never love me back, and mother told me to come home. Now there really wasn't anything holding me back. "Sakura-chan…" I whispered, starting to cry myself as I watched her walk out of my life. Forever. "Aishiteru. Ja ne." 

..::End Flashback::..

-=3rd Person P.O.V.=-

"XIAOLANG!!!!!!!"  came a screechy voice, penetrating any thoughts that Syaoran, or Xiaolang in Chinese, was having, not to mention his eardrums. "What do you want, Tanaka?" He said, rather annoyed by her outburst. "WELL I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR THE PAST HOUR AND YOU'VE BEEN OFF DAY-DREAMING ABOUT SOMETHING, TOTALLY IGNORING ME! MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Tanaka screamed yet again. "KOJITO TANAKA!! DON'T EVER YELL LIKE THAT AGAIN BEFORE YOU GET ME VERY ANGRY, I'M ALREADY ANNOYED BY YOUR OUTBURST!" Syaoran screamed in aggravation. Lei spoke up before someone was killed, "So in other words… Tanaka was trying to get your attention for the last 3 minutes and you were in la- la land yet again, eh Xiaolang?" he snickered as Syaoran shot him the famous death glare, "and I don't believe it was because you ignored the beautiful goddess Tanaka herself!" He faked shock. Xiaolang calmed down and actually grinned evilly when he saw Tanaka go into a blushing fit and start stammering, just as Chino and Kyori arrived, yup meaning the whole gang was there. "Hey guys, what's up?" Kyroi greeted casually, then stopped when he saw the drama unfold in front of him. Chino just rolled his eyes, "Ah I see the senseless bickering goes on. Well anyways, what's up Xiaolang? Haven't seen you in ages!!" Chino said, sarcastically. Kyori just snickered, "Yeah try 8 hours, eh Xiaolang?" As usual everyone just laughed and goofed off, until Lei had to leave, with Tanaka and her little groupies (A/N: Just pretend they magically appeared) following close behind. Kyori decided to leave also, since he had some "business to take care of, "Yeah, right. Calling my cousin doesn't count as business you know!" Syaoran snickered, "Just tell her as usual, I want to say hi, but I can't!" He sighed inwardly, but still noticed by the _ever so watchful _Chino, "Yeah, sure thing pal, see you later guys!" Kyori replied as he left. So that means it was just the usual 2 best friends hanging out. Just their luck, though, they ran into Aimyano. "Xiaolang, sweetie!" she called out, in her genki way.

-=Chino's P.O.V=-

_Oh great, the drama queen shows herself. _Why don't I like Aimyano? Simple, by what Xioalang told me about his Ying-Fa (A/N: That's Sakura, remember? In Chinese?), Aimyano is just a Ying-fa replica. She's such a fake, Am I the only one who can see right through her? Does she honestly have to hang of my poor bud all the time, he already told me that he doesn't care about her that way, at least not anymore, and the only reason that he ever fell for her was because she acted like Ying-fa! I wish he would just dump her, he's driving us all insane, she's so annoying! As usual, he silently pleaded for help. Great. Chino to the rescue! "Hey, Aimyano, sorry there, but Xiaolang and I were just about to go to my house, you see my cousin is over and he really wanted to meet him, and it's going to be a guy thing, I don't think you'd be very comfortable…" I started. I knew that would work. She hates me, just as much as I hate her! "I see, Chino. Well Xiaolang, I'll talk to you later, okay? See you!" She blew him a kiss and ran off. I made a disgusted face and Xiaolang just laughed, but his expression changed as soon as a I asked the obvious, "When are you going to DUMP that… thing?!" He seemed to think for a moment. "I don't know… but soon. VERY, VERY soon. With a little help from my good buddy, right Chin?" I sighed, I knew that was coming. "Alright, Xiao. Just like when we were kids… back to little plots, eh?" We just laughed and headed to hishouse. No Aimyamo for today, thank you!

-=Syaoran's P.O.V=-

 Well I guess this is the way things are… back to plotting… I really can't take Amy anymore, come to think of it… if I can't let her down gently… then I'll have to give her a reality check… maybe even… "Hey, Chino! I just thought of a great idea!" I said triumphantly, "Can it wait just a little longer, I mean we're at the front gate already and… oh whatever, race ya!" he laughed as he ran up the long, LONG driveway to the Li Clan Mansion, "HEY! NO FAIR YOU GOT A HEAD START! CHIIIINNNO!!!" I laughed as I ran after him, "Hello Master Li, and good to see you again Mr. Kyotonski." Wei greeted, and whispered so I wouldn't get in trouble, "Master Li, there was an important letter for you…" he handed me the letter. "Thanks Wei. Hmm… let's see… it's from… Meiling?! Can't let mother see this, I'll burn it after- come on Chino, let's go to my room for this, everyone knows better than to disturb me there!" I whispered as I again raced me up the stairs. When we got inside I quickly opened the letter… and almost fainted at what I read… Meiling was coming to visit… with a few friends… does that mean… Sakura!?

-=3rd Person P.O.V=-

So Chino also read the letter and was honoured to finally be able to meet the famous Sakura Kinomoto, and maybe even get her and Xiaolang together, while Syaoran was just in shock and was overwhelmed! He was going to see his Cherry blossom again! So now the old gang will be back together once again, even if for a short time. What will happen? Who knows… (A/N: No, really, I don't know either, I totally forgot I had a fanfic up!)  
            So now we have an overview of Xiaolang's life, when he's not in Tomoeda Japan with the gang, he's here in the busy city of Hong Kong, China!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I am SOOOO sorry for not posting up! I'm dying *sniff sniff* Too much stress! It's killing me! I swear… well anyyyways…… how do you like chapter 2? I need more reviews… or I'll be very sad… not to mention "mad." Hheheh… never mind… lol.**

**So are you ready for another weird and wacky production of…**

**AUTHOR SPOTLIGHT!**

** Taylor: *snore* -_-ZZzZzzzzZZZZZZ**

***Everyone sweatdrops and does animé-falls***

**Suppi: Ummm… Taylor?**

**Kero: TAY WAKE UP! **

**Nakuru: KOOOOONIIIIICCHIIIIWAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Spots Taylor sleeping and takes a deep breath***

**Touya: Take cover…**

**Nakuru: WHAT KIND OF AUTHOR ARE YOU I'M NOT EVEN THE STORY, ME! NAKURU AKIZUKI! I'M A STAR! NOT EVEN RUBY MOON! HOW COULD YOU! *starts sobbing***

**Eriol: There, there, Nakuru…**

**Taylor (yup just woke up!): *YAWWWWWNNN* =O='' What did I miss people?**

**Sakura: The fic!!! **

**Taylor: YIKES!!!!!!!!**

**Tomoyo: But luckily for me, I got it ALL on tape…**

**Syaoran: No, we're talking about ME- NOT Sakura! She was sleeping the entire time, remember?**

**Taylor: Um… I think I'll be leaving now… because everything… is just queer… okay? Okay… So see you later peoplez! New chapter coming soon(er) okay?  So READ AND REVIEW ONEGAI AND ARIGATOU! (R+R)**

**Ja!  
~Flames of Hope~ (A.K.A ~F.H.~)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. -=Surprises begat Surprises=-

Never Give Up: Forever Hopeful 

****

By: Flames of Hope AKA. F.H./ Taylor

Chapter 3- Surprises begat Surprises 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Let's see now… What do we have here? Oh looks like I, Taylor, have finally posted another chapter! Don't you like the progress I'm making?

***silence* Yes... well I don't have to take this kind of abuse! *pouts* Well I'm surprised that anyone, really, would be reading this. As you can see I'm not progressing very well. But I actually posted now and I think I'll go for continuing the story- no matter how much it'll suck in the end, and I've got a billion new ideas for new stories (Hope it turns out good!) Well as it IS considered by law, here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do own Card Captor Sakura… in my own warped fantasies… but until the world is ready for those… I do NOT own CCS… CLAMP does… and (Thank god) I don't own Card Captors, those bloody bastards at Nelvana do. Who the f*ck do they think they are?! Honestly I am NOT sexist, but who GIVES a f*ck of the story is focussed on Sakura? That's WHY the show is CALLED: CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, dammit! BLOODY HELL! Not Card Captors, I don't hate Syaoran you know! (Sorry if I gave off that impression!) Well anyways enough about THAT!**

**            How can I make this more humorous when I OBVIOUSLY don't' have a sense of humour… *dramatic sigh* Well I'll do my best- from where we left off,  Syaoran and Chino know about Meiling and *company* coming! Let's see… since only God-knows-when I'll get up when they meet if I go into dramatics, I think I'll skip *directly* to the point. Here we go!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

..::Japan::…

-=Sakura's P.O.V=-

            "-are you sure?" Aunt Sonomi asked Tomoyo and I for the MILLIONTH time, that MINUTE. "YES AUNTIE/OKAA-SAN." Tomoyo and I replied (for the millionth time, as well.). "Okay, Okay…" We held our breath, hope evident in our eyes. "So let me get this straight…" We let out that breath in a long, dramatic (annoyed) sigh. "You want to go to Hong Kong…" We nodded. "… For… how long again?" Exasperated, I was about to explain again but Tomoyo beat me to the punch, but I don't mean it that way. She literally went RIGHT up to her mother and grasped her shoulders and shook her, and screamed (In the most uncivilized way I've every seen DAIDOUJI TOMOYO act), "OKAA-SAN! ONEGAI! LISTEN! SAKURA-CHAN AND I ARE ADULTS! *ADULTS* WE ARE FULLY CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF OURSELVES! IT'S JUST FOR OUR VACATION, WHICH JUST HAPPENS TO BE 1 MONTH, BUT WE'LL CONTINUE WORKING FOR 3 MORE MONTHS, MEANING A TOTAL OF 4 MONTHS IN HONG KONG! WE HAVE A HOTEL SET AND A FLIGHT TIME AND OUR BAGS PACKED ALREADY, SO ONEGAI, DO YOU UNDERSTAND *NOW*, OKAA-SAN!?" (A/N: *Gasp* Tomoyo! That was MOST rude! Don't EVER talk to your mother like that! Didn't anyone teach you any manners? Oh wait… this is TOMOYO we're talking about… HA! SHE CRACKED! Lol n/m.) Silence. Deep panting. What on earth!? That was Tomoyo!?!?

            Everyone just sat/stood there, shocked. Her mother was dumbfounded and nodded dubiously. The weirdest part? Tomoyo became civilized in a *second*. "Arigato, Okaa-san! '_And Kami-sama_'' She muttered to herself, but I heard and smiled. "Yes, domo arigato, Aunty! This means a lot!" Aunty, apparently getting her senses back, answered, "It's nothing, Sakura, Tomoyo. You 2 are the most important people in my life, I can't let you down now- can I? Besides, you're right, you are adults, but I'm still happy you came and asked me about it, first. As long as you remember it's not an extended vacation: As soon as your 1 month vacation is over- you get STRAIGHT back to work- Hong Kong or not! If I find out you're slacking off, you'll be on the first plane back to Japan- understood?" We both nodded, suppressing our excitement to prove that we were at least a *little* mature. Well, like they say, everyone is a child at heart… right?

            "The flight is on Friday at 9:00 AM, Aunty. We have everything packed, and since our flight is at the end of the week we'll be spending this week getting everything cleared with our associates, prepared in Hong Kong, and alright with our friends. Oh, and before I forget, Meiling will also be coming with us- so don't worry, we're in good hands." I winked. Tomoyo and Aunt Sonomi simply laughed and we all went our separate ways as things were confirmed. 

            _Hold on, Syaoran. I'm coming… please wait for me._

..::Hong Kong::..

-=Syaoran's P.O.V=-

            "-so let me get this straight…" Mother started. Chino and I told her about Meiling and *company* coming for a visit... well the almost- truth. (A/N: Don't worry- she's not at all like Sonomi, she gets it the first time around.) We nodded. "Meiling sent Kyori a letter—" she eyed us suspiciously as we nodded dumbly for her to continue "—and she said she'd be coming for a visit for at least 4 months..." We nodded again. "… and you want her and… her *friends*, whom she's bringing—" she eyes us suspiciously again, "—to stay here? Instead of their hotel… and you're willing to be hosts… and get along… and give them tours… and help them settle in? Since when do you show such interest in your cousin and her friends coming for a visit?" Chino looked kind of amused, but me? I was about to burst. "Mother," I started calmly, "I HAVEN'T SEEN MY COUSIN IN ALMOST WHAT- 10 YEARS?! I OBVIOUSLY CAN'T VISIT AND SHE OBVIOUSLY WAS TOO BUSY, BUT NOW SHE HAS THE TIME TO COME AND IS EVEN BRINGING FRIENDS." I stopped when my mother raised an eyebrow in amusement at my little outburst and smiled sheepishly… How small of me… "I think, Mrs. Li, what Xiaolang here means is that it's been quite some time since he's seen his cousin and he wants to be a good host and allow her and her friends to stay here for their vacation. Apparently her friends are quite famous, I believe, and we all don't want them to stay at some hotel, correct?" Chino finished in a matter-of-fact-tone. I looked at him dumbly, My mother looked at him amused.

            A long pause later… "All right, it's fine by me. Since it would be most dishonourable to have any guests or friends of a Li to stay at a hotel, and since they're 'famous'," She eyed Chino and he just grinned, "I suppose it will be alright. I do look forward to seeing my niece once again, it has been quite long, hasn't it?" Before anyone could respond… "NANI" Uh oh. "KAWAII!!!!!!" Here it comes. "SUGOI!!!!" *sigh* "Mother, does this mean we'll see Meiling-chan again? And her Japanese friends?"

My sisters. *shudder* My mother simply gave an exasperated sigh, they're still up to their old habits. I answered for her, "Yes, sisters, and thank you for gracing us with your presence," Chino snickered, "I hear you're quite busy these days.  I hope that you won't be TOO busy for our guests… they should be arriving by the end of the week I believe." Ah, my dear sisters. They'll never be any others like them.

            "Oh look, sisters—" Fuutie started, "It's our little brother!" Feimei. "And he has his little friend here, too!" Fanren, just like her to drag poor Chino into this. "Alright, everyone, let's get started! We need to make sure everything's going to be in top condition for when our cousin and her celebrity friends arrive!" Well, Seifa IS my favourite… but wait… I still didn'tget the celebrity thing? Oh well Chino said he'd explain later…

            _I can't wait to see you again, Sakura…._

**Time Gap! It's now Thursday, the day before Meiling, Tomoyo and Sakura's flight to Hong Kong. There's a big going- away party being held for them, courtesy of the gang.**

-= Meiling's P.O.V=-

            _I don't believe it's almost time! I'm so excited! It's been so long since I've been in Hong Kong… well at least it's the vacation for my school. I don't know if I could put up with all these migranes I've been getting… now with the added stress of getting Syaoran and Sakura together! It's going to be so sugoi!  Even putting up with Syaoran's crazy sisters is worth it! I just hope everything's alright… Kyori's always hesitant when he gives me details about some things with Syaoran! I wonder if something's wrong… I guess we'll just have to see when we get there! _

            "Meiling-chan! Over here! We're going to have a toast!" Sakura called me. Ah yes, this was the grand party held at Tomoyo's mansion. Thanks to Sonomi-san for letting us use it! But Tomoyo and Sakura are going away… it would only make sense that she'd want to see them off with a bang! I walked over to where everyone was gathered. Not a lot of people, just about 20… close friends, that's all. \

            "May I have your attention please." We all looked up to Sonomi-san who was obviously going to give us one of her famous speeches, "As you all know, it is a very special time, and a happy time- as well as a sad time, unfortunately. Why you might ask? Well you already should know, since it's the reason you're here, that tommorow and 9 AM Meiling, Sakura and Tomoyo will be vacationing in China. For how long? About 4 months, maybe 5 at the most! Don't worry it's not an extended vacation, we all know that Tomoyo and Sakura will only be off for a month then it's right back to work, and for a bonus- Meiling-san will be there for the opening of a branch of her school in Hong Kong!" I gasped. What? That's such an honour, but I never remembered organizing that! "Don't look so surprised, Meiling-san, we organized it as your going-away present, we all know that it will be good to spend time with your family, also, so you don't have to teach there! Everything's settled!" I smiled. "Thank you, Sonomi- san. And everyone, it means a lot to me!" Tomoyo came in, "Okay, a round of applause for Meiling-chan, everyone!" And they did. "Hold on a second, there, Tomoyo-chan. It's not only Meiling-chan's spotlight, right Aunty?" Sakura said, with a giggle. Oh, I remembered now! Tomoyo gets a surprise of her own! "Oh, that's right, Sakura-san! As for Tomoyo's going- away present, I ask for everyone's attention to be directed towards the door!"

            We all looked, and smiled. Everyone except Tomoyo that is! She gasped and I could swear almost fainted from shock! For at that very moment, at the door was…

-=??? P.O.V=-

            "ERIOL-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My darling, Tomoyo, screeched. (A/N: ERIOL'S P.O.V, *wink wink* DUH! And yes, screeched. Tsk, tsk, Tomoyo! 2 un-lady-like things in one… week…) She ran over and we embraced. "And how about a big round of applause to our 2 reunited lovers!" Meiling announced. Everyone laughed and clapped, and cheered. We blushed like mad. 

"Oh, Tomoyo! That's not your entire surprise! Eriol-kun's coming to Hong Kong with us!" Sakura announced and winked. Yes, we have our ways! "Really, Eriol-chan?" Tomoyo asked me, "Yes, Tomoyo-chan. You know I hate keeping secrets from you, but it was for your own benefit." I smiled. "Oh, but before we forget! Sakura-san! We have a surprise for you also, but this one is waiting for you in Hong Kong! AND, in order to see your reaction- courtesy of Tomoyo- we have a live camera there programmed to see your reaction! So we won't miss it, and trust me- it's worth the wait!" Oh, yes I knew what that was. "So, Daidouji-san," I started, "I think that we've all caused enough excitement, correct?" I smiled down at Tomoyo who beamed back, "Yes, Hiiragazwa-san, I believe we have. So without further ado- A toast! To our 4 friends, who will be heading off tomorrow to Hong Kong!" We all toasted and cheered, "Now on with the party!" Chiharu yelled, we all laughed and obliged. "Did you know that—" "—Taka-kun… don't make me hurt you!" Takashi started and Chiharu warned. We all laughed. Even thought it was going to be our last time together for a while, it sure was going out with a bang!

Well, after we retired for the night- our bags already packed. We went straight to bed, Tommorow was, after all, a really big day…

Especially for my little half- daughter! (A/N: Also considering she has to wake up early ^_^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Taylor: Yup! The next chapter will be the fated and awaited meeting of S+S! Can you wait? Well you're going to have to… unfortunately this is a very busy time of year- who knows when I'll finish chapter 4!**

**Eriol: *sweatdrops* Well think of it this way, Tay, at least you finally got Chapter 3 up! And it wasn't so bad!  
  
**

**Syaoran: Sureee, Hiiragazwa. You say that now- but I bet it would have been different if you didn't make your grand entrance in this chapter!**

**Eriol: Be quiet, my cute little descendant, or I'll have to torture you when I spend 4 months at your estate ^_^**

**Tomoyo: Eriol-chan! You shall do no such thing to poor Li-kun!**

**Sakura: And Syaoran, be nice to Eriol-kun!**

**Taylor: HEY! Sakura! You're not supposed to talk to Syaoran yet! It's against the rules!  
  
**

**Syaoran: Hey, who cares about your stupid rules! **

**Meiling: Yeah! Let's go out for a pizza, everyone!  
  
**

**All: Yeah!**

**Tomoyo: Wait Taylor, you're not invited! **

**Taylor: Hey!**

**All: That's right!  
  
**

**Everyone but Tomoyo leaves**

**Tomoyo: *whispers* Don't worry, I'll get you some footage and sneak you back a few slices!**

**Taylor: *whispers back* This is why you're my favourite!  
  
**

**Eriol: Tomoyo-chan! Come on!**

**Tomoyo: *smiles* But of course! COMING ERIOL-CHAN! *runs away***

**Taylor: *mumbles* But a little harsh on the ears…**

**That was a little long… oh well!  
Ja!  
  
**

**~Flamez of Hope~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. -=The Tables Turn...=-

Never Give Up; Forever Hopeful

By: Conspiratorial Omen AKA. C.O./ Taylor

_Chapter 4- The tables turn…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hiyaz everyone! Tay here up with another chapter—HUH!?  *looks at clock* HOLY -=B*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*P=-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *is put on life support system after being roughly but surely rushed to the hospital* *gasp* I *gasp* updated *gasp*my *gasp*ficcy?! *gasp*I *gasp* don't *gasp* believe *gasp* the apocalypse *gasp* has come! *gasp gasp* Wait!!!!!!!!!!!! *deep breath* I can't die now! I'm too important! And other miracles won't occur- like me updating so soon again! Yeah, notice how I say SOON! It's because I started this ficcy all the way back in mid- February- it is now the beginning of June and this is only chapter 4! (Speaking of the beginning of June, my friend's birthday was yesterday! Happy Birthday Baka! (lol nickname) Um enough about that, thanks for the reviews I really think my story sucks but reviews just bring me to the light and inspire me. I'm hoping this is a good turnout, it is my first ficcy! What else? I'm really busy with school, last 2 months… wait… LAST MONTH!? AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LESS THAN 20 DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT! HELL YEAH! Anyways… don't expect much! Well, the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: *sings the coconut song (if you don't know it- watch the Lion King)* I've got a lovely bunch of characters! _*diddly, diddly* _There they are just standing in a row! *_bum, bum, bum* _The ones that I made- and not originals by CLAMP. Um… anyways… that means that I have made some characters, and they are all those characters who aren't the original cast that we all know and love, they are the property of CLAMP, and unfortunately are also dubbed by the bastards at Nelvana. Now the chapter…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-=3rd Person P.O.V=-

            Well this is a little… strange. It's the day when Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol leave for Hong Kong. SO FAR everything WAS running smoothly. It is now Friday and 8:47 AM. Everyone is at the airport already. Goodbyes were… supposed to be sad… but right now… well, see for yourself.

-=Eriol's P.O.V=-

*SWEATDROP* "Um… nothing to see here folks, just carry on with your business. Move it along people, heh-heh sorry ma'am I meant no disrespect. Ma'am? Ma'am?! SECURITY!" *SIGH* Gosh… everything was going so well… we all got into our respective transports… arrived safely at the airport… in the midst of saying our goodbyes… well at least Tomoyo and I were. Meiling and Sakura were up ahead, and according to my calculations SHOULD have been sitting down in the plane by now. Boy was I wrong…

-=Meiling's P.O.V=-

*Twitch* We're so close… *Twitch—Twitch* So VERY close… we're RIGHT in front of the plane. *Twitch—Twitch—Twitch* Our bags are in, everything's checked we have our warm welcome all clear for when our plane lands in 4 hours. But by god… *TWITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

-=Everyone else (but Tomoyo and Sakura's) P.O.V=-

*S-W-E-A-T-D-R-O-P*

-=Tomoyo's P.O.V=-

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I think I'll call this one 'Sakura-chan's Fear of Flying!' Or wait… is it fear of… OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

HEHE THIS IS TOO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!! But … dear, sweet Sakura-chan is getting on my nerves now… a little… too…much… ARGH!  
  


-=Sakura's P.O.V=-

            "HOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO I TELL YOU! YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!!!" How rude! 4 security guards on me! Don't they know that when someone changes her mind SHE CHANGES HER MIND! I CAN'T GO THROUGH WITH THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "TO-MO-YO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SNIFF* HELPP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! AUUUUUNTTTY!!!!!!  I DOOOOONN'T WAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA GOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*SLAP* 

"ITTTTTTAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

-=3rd Person P.O.V=-

            "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SAKURA KINOMOTO WILL YOU LET GO OF THE RAIL, STOP MAKING A SCENE, QUIT WUSSING OUT AND FOR GOD SAKES SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASS ON THAT PLANE ALREADY!?" 

*EVERYONE IS VERY, VERY SHOCKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

            Who was the owner of the hand who slapped Sakura and the voice who completely freaked her out of her wits!? Right now our dear, sweet Sakura Kinomoto is cowering into the plane and gripping the armrests of her seat so hard her knuckles are white. Tomoyo is also sitting down, staring in awe, right across from Sakura. Meiling, sitting next to Sakura, is also very shocked. Who does that leave?

Eriol Hiiragazwa.

            He was sitting calmly, next to Tomoyo, reading a newspaper. All eyes—not just his 3 female companions, but everyone in the airport (he's at the window seat)—were on him. He cleared his throat. Everyone held their breath. "Sakura-san, I'm sorry for my little outburst. I don't know where it came from, but you're lucky that I got to you first. Everyone else was much closer- I think you were overreacting just a tad, dear. It's just a flight to Hong Kong. It's just seeing my cute little descendant again. Calm Down." Everyone let out their breath, still in awe how Eriol could be so… vicious yet calm at the same time. Everybody watched for Sakura's reaction.

"It's okay Eriol-kun, maybe I was just overreacting a slight bit."

*Everyone falls-down animé-style and comes back up with a HUGE sweatdrop on their head*

"Well…that was…" Meiling started… "…interesting…" Tomoyo finished.

Eriol and Sakura just smiled their crescent-moon smiles. 

A few minutes later

-=Sakura's P.O.V=-

            OH. MY. GOSH. WE'RE MOVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "SYAONARA MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed out. Everyone waved goodbye.

  
_Syaonara Aunty._

_                        Syaonara Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Takashi-kun, Kero-chan._

_                                                                                                            Syaonara… Tomoeda, Japan._

_Syaoran… Hong Kong… I'm coming…_

_                                                                                    Wait a second… KERO-CHAN!?_

            "Tomoyo-chan!" I hissed. "Nani desu ka, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked worriedly, "I FORGOT KERO-CHAN!" I wailed. "Oh, no, don't worry Sakura! I stuffed the stuffed animal… *snicker*… into one of your suitcases. He's in cargo right now… somewhere. *smile*" Meiling assured… was that evilly? Hm… "Oh… okay Meiling-chan, arigatou!" Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdrop at Sakura's obvious naïveness. 

-=Kero's P.O.V=-

            "SAKURA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! NO PUDDING!!!!!!!"

(A/N: *sigh* Forever, Kero…)

_Meanwhile… In Hong Kong… Oh and… IT'S 4 HOURS LATER!!!!!!!!!! *GASP* YES, THEY'RE HERE!_

-=Chino's P.O.V=-

            Well… this should be interesting… I've never seen Xiaolang so nervous… especially considering… uh…oh….

-=Kyori's P.O.V=- (A/N: You know what this whole POV thing is getting annoying, from now on I'll just go ¤¤____ if it's whoever's P.O.V, okay?)

            AH!!!!! MEILING IS COMING!!!!!!!!! I'M SO NERVOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait… I wonder how Xiaolang is doin- uh oh!!!!!!!!!

¤¤Tanaka

            Geez… Xiaolang is pretty stressed and… *dreamy sigh* Lei is as calm as usual… the Li sisters are as energetic as usual… Mrs. Li is as emotionless as usual… wait… why is Lei freaking out all of a sudden- uh oh…

¤¤Leison

            CRAP! CRAP! SHE'S HERE!!!!!!!!! THE SHE-DEVIL!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WATCH IT XIAOLANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(A/N: Get it yet?!)

¤¤Syaoran (I'll stick with Syaoran)

            OH KAMI-SAMA!!!!!!!!! I THINK I'M GONNA FAINT!!!!!!!! Wait… did I just think that?! So un-Syaoran like! Wait! I'm talking to myself! Lord! I'm so nervous!!!!!!!! Well at least Amy isn't here- then thing's would be really screwe-

            "SHITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

¤¤3rd Person

            Yup. Right then at that very moment not only was Xiaolang completely embarrassed from people giving him strange looks due to his outburst, but Amiyamo was walking up to them as he… well… swore. Everyone had seen her but couldn't warn him in time. As of this moment- things were officially… screwed!

            "What was that, Xiaolang sweetie?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow. "Huh? Oh I meant… um… I… well I'm really nervous and all I just had to yell! Because- uh… my cousin! Yeah! She's really… coming today! And I'm afraid… that… I'm… gonna make the wrong impression in front of her… celebrity friends! Yeah! That's it! I mean—" "—Celebrity friends?! You never told me your cousin had celebrity friends! Who, who, who!?" Syaoran started, Amy interrupted. 

_Yeah, Chino explained. That Ying Fa was the famous Sakura Blossom, a singer and a model. I could only imagine how beautiful her voice would be in person- I've heard some of her songs before- and how beautiful she would be. Tomoyo… I've seen her Tomoyo originals, they're a rage here in Hong Kong. And geez, Meilling herself is pretty famous! I can't believe it's been 10 years! _I told Amy that. She freaked and started bouncing around and glomped me in a genki way… but at the wrong time…

¤¤3rd Person

            Sakura's plane just landed (And yes, it's a private plane so it's attracting a lot of attention. The press are currently behind Syaoran and the gang. Meiling stepped out first, waving happily and running to her family… okay, to Kyori. They embraced. A chorus of "Awws" went out through the crowd and cameras flashed. Tomoyo and Eriol stepped out. Even more flashes. They, however, stalled as they walked slightly back in and pulled… dragged… out a VERY shy Sakura. The audience fell silent. Even the flashes ceased. Everyone held their breath. They slowly made their way down the platform- all the while Sakura's gaze on the floor. A slight gasp was made and she looked up. From here Everything happened in slow motion. 

She saw a bunch of people her age just looking on in sympathy…even disgust. To her? No something else. She kept looking. She saw who she recognized as Mrs. Li and the Li sisters and gave a smile and wave. They smiled and waved back, but it was a sad smile and a motion to keep looking. She saw Meiling looking ticked off and something behind her, with who she supposed was Kyori hugging her waist also looking disgustingly behind her. Tomoyo and Eriol just looked on in shock—both slightly angry, too. "What--?" Sakura started but turned around and her words, breath, and heart caught in her throat. What did she see? 

            Syaoran… with Amy…kissing… but in reality it was Syaoran's way of shutting her up he was that stupid. She totally got in deep with him and because she was so much like Sakura (But really NOTHING like her), he fooled himself thinking it was her and didn't even notice anything. All of a sudden flashes went off, and a lot of noise and commotion started- breaking Syaoran and Amy apart. Syaoran's back was to Sakura- yet she still recognized him. Amy was the first to see her and looked confusedly at her for a moment then realized she was Sakura Blossom!!! She squealed in delight, "Xiaolang! Look! It's her! It's Sakura Blossom!!!!!!" Xiaolang froze. _Oh god, please tell me she didn't' see that… no wait, why would she care… but… still… she might… oh god just turn around!_ And he did. He was immediately awe-struck. She was beautiful, A goddess even. But his heart was also ripped in 2. Unshed tears in her eyes were only seen by those who even bothered to look. But in her eyes was the look of hurt, betrayal and… was she glaring at him? For a second no one spoke. Then everything happened at once. The press were out of control so the guards lead them to their limo and they were off to the Li Mansion. When they got there, everyone stood in the front hall—tension thick in the air. Just waiting for something to happen between the 2. But they just stared… err… in Sakura's case- glared. Silence. Silence. Silence. FINALLY…

¤¤Meiling

            Oh god this can't be happening. Kyori told me that was Syaoran's GIRLFRIEND! Damn I am PISSED now! "Well, anyways, since no one is talking. I'd like to say HI! I've heard stuff from Kyori but not everything… but still I'm Meilling Li, Sya- I mean Xiaolang's cousin. This is Eriol Hiiragazwa, Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto."

            Eriol and Tomoyo waved. Sakura was still frozen. Silence… then…

¤¤Leison

            "Um, Konichiwa Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura. If you'd like we could all switch our dialect to Japanese to make you feel more comfortable. I'm Leison, that's Tanaka, over there is Chino, Kyori and I believe… um Xiaolang? Yeah, you already know him" Oh boy things aren't going too well. "Well, we better be going… see you around!"

¤¤3rd Person

            Lei, Tanaka and Kyori all said their goodbyes. Chino was staying for the night. Then, the unexpected happen. Sakura totally masked her sadness and hatred and her expression was unreadable. Everyone else was conversing- even Chino was talking to Amy and explained that they should let them all catch up and they could all meet tomorrow. Amy reluctantly agreed and left- but (A/N: BAKA) her, she kissed Xiaolang on the cheek goodbye and it snapped him out of his trance. Sakura looked really pissed for a second then went back to emotionless. Slowly everyone went into the den leaving Syaoran and Sakura standing there in the lobby still. Syaoran was the first to speak. "Hello… Sak—" "That's KINOMOTO, LI." Sakura hissed," And HELLO to you too. I'm glad to see you are well, but if you'll excuse me." Sakura walked away and Syaoran just stood there dumfounded. _What just happened? Why is she mad? So what if I have a girlfriend… even if I plan to dump her very soon! So what? I said I loved her so long ago and she never replied. So she shouldn't be offended at all. Maybe she still resents… or even hates me… from our last conversation all those years ago… _*sigh* I guess we'll just see later… and he followed Sakura who walked to the others in the den who were busy catching up…

_The tables have turned… from now on things are much different… much more than anyone expected…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tay: Uh oh! What's this? Sorry people, it's no happy ending yet! That wouldn't be fair! The story is far from over!

Everyone: Groans

Syaoran: *glare* And the reason that I'm always the bad guy is because?

Tay: Because I don't like you! Okay, okay, you're not that bad. But I couldn't possibly make SAKURA the bad girl, now, could I?

Sakura: Hey! Are you saying I can't!?

Tay: Well… uh… um…

Tomoyo: *GASP* Don't EVER doubt Sakura-chan!!!!  
  


Eriol: That's right!

Tay: Okay, okay, to keep the peace- how bout next time I make Sakura the bad girl and Syaoran… just Syaoran, okay?

Meiling: Okay… but considering how you're a terrible author- it will be interesting!  
  


All: Right!  
  


Tay: Hey! *pouts*

Syaoran: *smirk* Serves you right!  
  


Sakura: *giggle* Yup! That's it for today folks! Ja!

Tay: Yeah… *sigh* Ja ne… oh and I'm not really Flamez of Hope anymore… I'm Conspiratorial Omen, or C.O. for short! So that's what I'll sign as!  
That's it for now! Ja ne!

~C.O.


End file.
